User talk:Vampir0us
Older and/or concluded conversation moved to Archive. ---- Collection Template (Part 2) + AnonAMouse Remember: *User:Vampir0us/My_1st_Clash_Collection *User:Vampir0us/My_2nd_Clash_Collection *User:Vampir0us/My_3rd_Clash_Collection *User:Vampir0us/My_Promo_Collection Hope they are to your satisfaction. - 12:09, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks again, will check them out. --Vampir0us (talk) 12:20, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Sorry forgot one: *User:Vampir0us/My_AtD_Collection Just PowerFlux and Infernal to go... But I think I'll take a short break. 13:04, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks, I checked it, noticed you added the battle-forged cards (which I completely forgot about). Only one minor detail, card #471 in 2nd Clash (Glowing Vomit) should probably be taken out, as it cannot be part of anyone's collection, it is created by other card (Gut-Breaker Draught) ingame. Btw, I created a new sig using yours as an inspiration, I hope you don't mind :) 18:23, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Actually Shoone got his from me, I made that for him, he changed the border color tho. Just 3 simple arrays to edit, and block to remove from the page display. Look like fun? Ok so I use Google Docs to help generate those, the name array is also used by the documentation, it's alphabetized and has the ...= added to each listing during display. It means the documentation is copy paste too, so used by all 4 collection templates. If you think thats bad enough, try: Just another of several projects I'm working on. With Shoone out on his travels, it makes me wish I had an assistant. :p 01:53, April 5, 2013 (UTC) :I'd be happy to help with anything. Just say the word 08:26, April 5, 2013 (UTC) 471 puled from clash 2 list. Could you go though AtD, Infernal and Power Flux let me know any that shouldn't be included... Oh and the Unofficial Power Flux listing should probably be listed in both sets yes? I think ther is only 2 or 3 sets of 3 cards in those so nothing major. Have been bugging DEV Logann to make them a single die (Singular for dice) Mini Flux. 16:18, April 5, 2013 (UTC) :Ok, to sum up the issues you should expect: ATD #722 card id collision (2 cards with same number) ATD #723 card id collision (2 cards with same number) Made a report about those 4 cards a month or two ago, still sharing ids tho. That's all, ATD and Infernal don't have any numbered cards that shouldn't be included as far as I can tell. As for the Unofficial Power Flux, yes, I think including them in both would be best. 16:40, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Card number collision isn't an issue since that array is cross referenced from the name array anyway, oh and for the record there are about 30 cards with clashing numbers!!! 1st Clash - Festive Yule Tribesman and Blank are both number 0 for example. Working on a Google Drive version of the same info, and using that to generate the arrays from the tab seperated values, I copy the lists from this wiki to notepad save and upload them to my google spreadsheet, makes adding new set collections faster... Hope this info explains how I come up with solutons to issues like this request. 13:52, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Just went through the AtD collection; Vampire Slayer (Among the Dead, #752) is missing from there, mainly because it was not in the AtD card list at the time, I added it there now. 16:55, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Fixed, plz check the rest... - 04:53, April 9, 2013 (UTC) :I checked the whole AtD, but I am not sure if I can spot all missing cards, they have to be either in the card list (from which you were importing if I am not mistaken) or I have to own the card to notice it is missing. There are few gaps in the numbers - for example 642-644,715,753 - but if I don't have the card and it's not in the card list, I have no idea how to determine if it's a missing card or just a blank list space not currently used for anything :s. 08:04, April 9, 2013 (UTC) ::No worries as long as we have what we can find, I can always update them later. Oh and thanks btw. 23:25, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Mapping Project Oh, if you would like to help with the mapping project let me know and I'll explain the details. 11:48, April 10, 2013 (UTC) :Sure, if you need a hand I can help :) 13:25, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Maps are currently here: Maps/Z0_map through Maps/Z14_map, Maps/AA_map and Maps/MM_map. If you do work on any please leave them marked work in progress so I can give them the once over first, Z0 through Z3 I've already completed, Z4 first 2 nodes are fine, Z6 is pending an accuracy check. The system for adding nodes is simple enough, note the number from an existing map, the name for that listing aka (Echoes) z1 n1 is Beach, the name without [ ] is the node name: |name_1=Beach it's x and y co-ordinates (top left corner is 0,0) |x_1=px |y_1=px I'm happy to sort node |type_1= |boss_1= |drop_1= as required. Is a hidden comment, you'll see a few of these seperating the nodes for easy reference. The _1 part just tells the Mapmarker Template which node it's reffering to, as for the actual options... My Node Template lists them. You can use a copy of an existing ones nodes and the node numbers old map to help, but for best positioning a screenshot of the nodes is more accurate. I'm grateful for any assistance you can give me with this as I'm currently updating the Brawl Bosses to a new template and that is really slow going considering the slightly messy tables some of them have, at least the template'd version makes them consistent and allows the info to be used on both the Brawls and Bosses pages too meaning their E and Threat info is pulled from that Brawl Bosses own page. 16:45, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :Updated Maps/Z14_map, the co-ords may be few pixels off, but I think it is good enough for now. There is a problem with node nr. 4 tho, since there is a card with exactly the same name, and the node is on different page. 19:31, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Not a problem at all, I'd already coded for this situation... |link_4=Cat in Hell's Chance (Encounter) That changes the link from the name to an alternate. Other than that and the micro fine tuning. (Don't worry, I'll do that later, got a thing about visual accuracy.) Zone 14 is looking good, in fact I'd go as far as to say awesome job. Not to hard to setup are they? Just a little time consuming... 20:20, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Maps/Z13_map added. 21:11, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :Question about nodes 8 and 9 in Z13 - if a node is reachable using only Boots of Walking, should it be included in the "locked" part, or only if the node actually requires the Boots in order to be fought? 21:19, April 14, 2013 (UTC) ::For now I've been classing them as locked (See zone 1) since without the Boots you can't get to them anyway. - 22:16, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Maps/Z12_map added. The cords are probably little off because of the enormous node radius for some of the encounters. 21:41, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :I've fixed the scripting for those, don't worry, see below. - 20:42, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Maps/Z11_map added. I'll stop for now, the rest tommorow :) 22:02, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :What can I say great work. - 22:16, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Maps/Z10_map added. Maps/Z9_map added. Maps/Z8_map added. Maps/Z7_map added. Maps/AA_map added. Maps/MM_map added. 10:40, April 15, 2013 (UTC) :Awesomesauce... I'm just working on adding a Node resizing option for the Mapmarker template, which should help cover those oversized node issues. |size_= With sizes 1''' through '''20 Anything outside this range, no listing (|size_=), letters and numbers below 2 will be the default size, numbers above 20 will be treated as |size_=20 The preliminary code work for this is done I just have to add it to the Mapmarker Template, which handles the titles, alerts, x, y and multiple Node Template calls to let it work properly. As mentioned the Node Templates size= code is in and working, just need to add the size_= parts to the Mapmarker Template. Then we'll have that option too. 12:19, April 15, 2013 (UTC) :Woah you are almost as fast as me, Just Maps/Z4_map and Maps/Z5_map to do, then the node sizing and fine tuning can begin. 12:23, April 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Ok, size control added (sizes 1 to 20), please let me know how you get on with it. 13:03, April 15, 2013 (UTC) :::I'll check it out later; not sure I'll be accurate down to single pixels with it - as with the coords it is probably gonna be little off, so it will need some tuning later anyway. By the way, on a completely unrelated note, can you remove buttons from the main bar? On the CotD/Shop, there are "Chests" and "Consumables", both leading to the exact same page. 23:00, April 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Don't worry about your accuracy my editing friend, thats my level of detail, having the nodes done to fine tune is already awesome. As for the unrelated note, Younger players may not get Consumables and some returning veterans may go looking for the old Chests page, yet it is now technically a Consumables page so the Chests link was left in for legacy reasons. Hope that helps explain it a bit for ya, oh and I've mentioned how helpful you are with the wiki'ing on Shoone's talk page, hope ya didn't mind. 04:15, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Maps/Z5_map added. 15:45, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Tried experimenting with the Size feature on Maps/Z12_map, but max size 20 is definitely not high enough - check nodes 5 and 9 in Z12 16:55, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Remainder of Maps/Z4_map added. 18:34, April 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Ty, I was still working on z4 when I got called away, size 20 still too small... Hmm, I can rig it to go bigger, set the size numbers on those nodes to what you think is suitable and I'll go tamper with the code... size 100 (new max limit) should suffice Feel free to tinker with the size option I found and fixed the other issue causing me to put the old 20 max limit too I hope. 01:21, April 17, 2013 (UTC) :::Thanks for the size limit, seems around 45 is enough for Z12. Check it out and tell me what you think - Maps/Z12_map 05:54, April 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::Looking good, i'll go through the zones later and see if any (like z5) need node size adjustments. But all in all, what do you think of the template'd maps? 12:05, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Maps looking good. I'll leave the final tuning and size adjustments up to you then. 12:49, April 17, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for all the help, I've added the maps to each zone page and will go through each doing the fine tuning and changing the alert messages, do you think it should read "Interactive Map" or not? Also do you agree this will make it easier to add new nodes to existing maps (Thinking A&A) and new maps? However I personally think this wiki project was worth our time, so thanks again. 13:43, April 17, 2013 (UTC) ::It's definitely easier for adding new nodes, we would have to reupload a whole new map otherwise. As for the message, "Interactive Map" or "Interactive" would be fine I guess. 19:07, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Imagemap Tried experimenting with the imagemap we were talking about earlier (in the extension conversation). What you think about this?: Could be nice for equipment set pages, don't you think? 22:20, April 5, 2013 (UTC) :: Yes but IMO the image is too big, and a poor someone has to enter every poly for each part. The reason I prefer to use stacking divs is that you only need an name, x, y, image scale and link per item. also with stacking divs I coul ddo a version for players to show their active equip. And since only the images are linked it would mean that the imagemap poly work is already done. I get what you are saying about the imagemap, it's ideal for fixed images, but in the case of the maps, divs are better as it's just an x + y adjustment if the devs move them. Again nice work / idea but the size is too big, A map or table we can get away with not showing fully on a mobile / cell / tablet viewer but for what is supposed to be the players equip then you want the set to fit. Say 200px ish max, we'll work on it eh? 13:52, April 6, 2013 (UTC) This was just the first try, I know it is too big right now, scaling is on the to-do list :P 14:33, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :Done scaling (easier than I thought, seems the imagemap automatically recomputes the coordinates during scale change); minimum of 50px, max 200px 15:12, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Looking good, only 2 other minor niggles... #The image needs replacing by one with a blanked / blacked out face, akin to the class selector ingame as each player would have their own gender, skin color, hair style and expression. #Rather than creating a new one for every set, do you know the poly layout for another set? we could probably rig the template to display each set as part of the template call. Like this: 20:21, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :I intended to add a variable or switch for displaying different sets at some point, that was the original idea why to use template anyway :). About the gender, I was wondering, don't male/female armors use different models (some of the sets at least)? Not sure how to test it, since I don't have a female character. About the poly layout, going to work on another one now 20:32, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Another one: 21:40, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Adventurer: 10:17, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Collection Template (Final) + AnonAMouse *User:Vampir0us/My_Promo_Collection *User:Vampir0us/My_Power_Flux_Collection *User:Vampir0us/My_1st_Clash_Collection *User:Vampir0us/My_2nd_Clash_Collection *User:Vampir0us/My_3rd_Clash_Collection *User:Vampir0us/My_AtD_Collection *User:Vampir0us/My_Infernal_Collection That should be all of them for now, hope you like the slight upgrade too. 01:41, April 25, 2013 (UTC) :Very nice, thanks again. Just a small note, Infernal 824 - Essence of Imp was missing from the Infernal list from which I assume you imported, so it is missing from the collection aswell. Other than that it includes all as far as I can tell. I really like the new border by the way. 06:06, April 25, 2013 (UTC) :Added the Essence of Imp to the template. 09:20, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I imported, and considering all the arrays are generated by one of my Google spreadsheets for me, that completely messes up my system... Just fixed it tho, I'd set up a doc to take the raw info and write the array wikiscript for me via formulas, and yes I worked the formulas out for myself too, catch me in wiki chat and i'll show you it. I still need better colors for Common and Uncommon tho, but as I said with automatic scripting it makes life easier, I can change the color for one type etc and it will change the whole array of colors, I can add one to any point of the master lists and it will adjust the list accordingly, no need to match each line count each color to get the right one... Even the template documentation is generated by wikiscript, based on an alpha sorted version of the array names, so just by updating the array it tweaks the displayed useage template. The new border is color controlled by rarity as you mentioned, but having it automatic makes changes that much faster. For example when set 6 comes out at some point, it won't take long to start adding cards to a collection page for it. The other thing is I expect the player held cards to be renumbered at some point, so that would manually be a major change, but I can use the data I have to export the changes back to the wiki list. 19:20, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Planned change in the works for the collections too, planning to add an option to allow the selection of the following 3 border types: * None * Rarity * Type Well more than planning the array code is actually on Google Drive ready to be moved across, just working a couple more adjustments in first though. 13:52, April 26, 2013 (UTC) RE: Wiki Extensions Enquiry http://clashofthedragons.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Version 01:41, April 25, 2013 (UTC) You Have New Messages... Just a quick thanks for pointing User:Mbomb007 to the Consumables page, as I'm seemingly back now I've started repairing all the wiki sections that didn't get updated whilst I was unavailable... Done Brawls and Bosses so Consumables is next followed by Updates if I can find them all..... ....... - 05:10, October 6, 2013 (UTC)